Toi et moi
by Yetichan19
Summary: Sakura a maintenant 20 ans. Elle est Chasseur de déserteurs aux côtés de Sai. Sa prochaine mission: éliminer Orochimaru et ses sbires... ainsi que Sasuke! SakuraxSasuke.


_**Bon, voici la premiere fic que je vais poster, une de mes plus recentes (et mieux reussies!). J'espere qu'elle vous plaira!**_

_**You and I**_

_**(Sakura et Sai: 20 ans)**_

Les meilleurs ninjas du monde se trouvent à Konoha. Chacun d'entre eux a une technique spéciale, héréditaire, qui les rend surpuissant. Mais les meilleurs d'entre eux ont "vu le jour" il y a huit ans. Ils sont respectivement Hinata Hyûga, Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame, Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akimichi, Tenten, Neji Hyûga, Rock Lee, Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiwa et Naruto Uzumaki. Chacun d'eux a fortement évolué durant les huit années après leur prise de grade (ils étaient devenus Genin). Aujourd'hui, toutes les filles, mis à part Sakura, sont Jounin, ainsi que Choji, qui ne voulut pas monter plus en grade. Sakura, Naruto, Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, Neji et Lee sont Anbu. Tandis que Neji est chef d'escouade, Shikamaru est le plus grand stratège de Konoha et Kiba est vétérinaire. Naruto est à quelques doigts du titre de Hokage. Sasuke, lui il est un Déserteur, très connu et très dangereux, même s'il n'a tué aucun villageois. Quant à Sakura, elle est la meilleure des ninjas médicales et est Chasseuse de déserteurs. Elle travaille avec différentes équipes Anbu, en tant que ninja médical. Mais lorsqu'elle va chasser les déserteurs, elle n'a qu'un seul équipier: un dénommé Sai. Au début, lorsqu'ils ont été mis dans la même équipe, ils ne s'entendaient pas du tout. Mais au fil du temps, Sai a appris à respecter la jeune femme. Il sont devenus très proches. Mais pas proches au sens amour. Ils ne s'aimaient pas, ni comme frère et soeur, ni comme amoureux. Ils étaient plutôt proches au niveau travail. En effet, du village, ils sont les seuls à ne pas avoir de rêve à réaliser. Alors, ils se sont fixés comme but de devenir plus forts et, dans le cas de Sakura, débarrasser le monde de tous ces criminels. En effet, même si Sakura avait compris qu'elle avait à jamais perdu Sasuke, il n'en était pas moins que sa haine pour Orochimaru et Akatsuki, ou tout autre criminel, avait évolué. Elle voulait tous les tuer, c'est la raison pour laquelle elle était devenue Chasseuse. Et il s'est avéré que la seule personne qui pouvait la suivre dans ses missions et lui être vraiment d'une grande utilité était Sai. Cela fait d'ailleurs cinq ans qu'ils travaillent ensemble. Bien que tous ses amis soient au courant qu'elle est Anbu, personne à part Tsunade, Sai et les autres Chasseurs ne savent qu'elle en est un. C'était d'ailleurs elle qui voulait que ses amis ne soient au courant, de peur qu'ils veuillent l'empêcher d'aller en mission. Car ces missions étaient tout ce qui lui restait. Autant qu'elle essayait de le nier, la perte de Sasuke lui était très douloureuse. Elle sentait bien qu'au fond de son coeur, il y avait un manque, un trou, qu'a causé la trahison et le départ de Sasuke. Mais malgré cette douleur, Sakura ne se laissait abattre. C'est d'ailleurs ce qui renforçait sa détermination à tuer tous ces criminels.

Sakura revenait d'une de ses missions. Elle semblait un peu fatiguée, mais sinon elle semblait être en bonne forme. C'était d'ailleurs normal, elle revenait d'une mission assez facile. Un groupe de criminels avait été repéré pas loin de Suna et elle et Sai y ont aussitôt été dépêchés. Mais les criminels étaient faibles, classés à peine A dans le bingo book. Sakura ne dût presque rien utiliser de son chakra pour en venir à bout. Elle se retourna pour vérifier si Sai la suivait toujours. Ils voyageaient toujours l'un derrière l'autre, à une certaine distance, pour rendre leur repérage plus difficile. Leur "technique" était assez utile, car ils ne se faisaient repérer par les ennemis qu'à la dernière minute. Sakura voyageait toujours devant, grâce à une technique à elle, absolument fabuleuse. Grâce à son sublime contrôle du chakra, elle pouvait se rendre indétectable. En effet, grâce à un travail de plusieurs années, elle en est venu à pouvoir complètement masquer son chakra. Même le plus perfectionné des ninjas ne pouvait la détecter. C'est une des raisons pour laquelle elle est aussi la meilleure espionne du village. Sans oublier une autre technique de haut niveau qu'elle a conçu. Il s'agit d'un mélange de genjutsu et de techniques médicales. En fait, il suffit à Sakura d'effleurer son adversaire avec n'importe quelle partie de son corps pour mettre la technique en marche. Son adversaire est aussitôt plongé dans une illusion, mais tandis qu'il souffre psychiquement, il souffre physiquement aussi. Car lorsque Sakura l'a touché, elle a déversé un peu de son chakra dans le corps de l'ennemi. Ce chakra s'occupe d'arrêter le système nerveux de la personne touchée. En fait, la personne ne souffre pas vraiment, c'est juste l'impression que lui donne l'illusion. C'est une des techniques les plus redoutables de Sakura et aussi, la plus connue. On dit d'ailleurs d'elle qu'elle "tue rien qu'au toucher". Et, sans que personne ne le sache, la plus riche aussi. A cause du nombre de missions de haut niveau, elle a toujours très bien été payée; et comme elle n'en dépensait presque rien, elle avait une petite fortune.

Ils revenaient donc de la mission, lorsqu'ils sentirent une source de chakra se diriger vers eux. Sakura s'arrêta aussitôt, mettant sa main sur les katanas accrochés à son dos. Mais elle se calma lorsqu'elle reconnut le masque d'Anbu de Konoha. L'homme atterrit devant elle.

-Mademoiselle Haruno, Sai. J'ai un message de la part du Hokage.-dit-il.-Une attaque a été lancée sur le village du son et votre aide est nécessaire. Les ninjas du Son se sont dispersés après l'attaque et il est nécessaire de les rattraper et de les interroger sur la location de Orochimaru.

-Très bien, on s'en occupe.-dit Sakura, tandis que l'Anbu s'en allait. Lorsqu'il eut disparu, Sakura commença d'abord par vérifier leur arsenal. Ils avaient assez d'armes et n'ont pas utilisé beaucoup de leur chakra. Voyant qu'ils étaient en état de commencer une nouvelle mission, Sakura se prépara. Elle attacha ses cheveux, qui lui arrivaient jusq'aux épaules, en une queue-de-cheval. Elle mit ensuite dessus un bandana noir pour les cacher, car elle était trop facilement repérable à cause de leur couleur rose vif. Elle rajusta son masque en forme de chat et ressera son armure légère. Se tournant vers Sai, elle lui fit signe qu'ils pouvaient partir. Celui-ci arrangea son masque, en forme de chat aussi, et acquiesça. Sakura partit à droite et Sai à gauche. Il ne fallut que quelques instants à la jeune femme avant de repérer un groupe du Son. Ils étaient quatre et s'enfuyaient à toute vitesse. Sakura prit les deux katanas. Disparaissant de l'endroit où elle était avec un petit "pouf", elle réapparut devant les ninjas, leur bloquant le passage. Ces derniers, d'abord surpris, s'attaquèrent à elle, croyant pouvoir la battre grâce à leur supériorité numérique. Sakura repéra celui qui parut être le chef. Elle tua les trois autres puis coinça le chef contre un arbre. Elle tenait son katana perpendiculairement au cou du ninja.

-Allez, réponse à mes questions!-dit-elle.-Où est Orochimaru?

-Tu le sauras pas.-répondit l'homme. Sakura appuya la lame du katana plus fort contre sa gorge. Du sang jaillit de la fente qu'elle fit dans le cou de l'homme. Mais celui-ci refusa toujours de répondre. Lâchant alors l'arme de sa main droite, elle pointa deux doigts sur le front de l'homme. Celui-ci fut immédiatement plongé dans une des illusions de la kunoichi. Elle ne le fit cependant souffrir que quelques instants, avant de briser l'illusion.

-Où est-il?-demanda-t-elle de nouveau.

-Je... je ne sais pas...-dit l'homme.-Ses subordonnés de bas rang ne sont jamais au courant de l'endroit où il est.

-Très bien, alors où est Kabuto? Réponds et tu ne souffriras plus!

-Il est à l'est... loin à l'est...-dit l'homme. Sakura sourit sous son masque.

-Très bien. Comme promis, je mets fin à ta souffrance.-fit-elle, avant de lui trancher la gorge d'un coup sec. Essuyant la lame ensanglantée de son katana dans les vêtements du ninja, elle reprit sa course vers l'est. En même temps, elle connecta Sai:

-Sai, t'as des nouvelles?

-Non, rien pour l'instant. Je viens d'éliminer deux ninjas de bas grade, mais ils ne savaient rien.-répondit celui-ci.

-Change de direction. Il faut aller vers l'est, Kabuto s'y trouve. Il sait sûrement où est Orochimaru!

-Tes infos, elles sont sûres?

-Je ne sais pas, mais au moins, on a une piste!

-Très bien, je te rattrape.-dit Sai, avant d'éteindre son appareil. Sakura bougea le petit communicateur pour qu'il ne la gêne pas durant sa course. Rassemblant du chakra dans ses jambes, elle accéléra.

Après avoir parcouru quelques kilomètres, elle arriva au pied d'une cascade. Juste devant la chute d'eau, elle vit l'homme qu'elle cherchait. Voyant plusieurs ninjas arriver et entrer sous la cascade, elle comprit que c'était la cachette d'Orochimaru. Elle ralluma aussitôt son communicateur. Elle chercha un peu, avant de trouver une fréquence commune avec plusieurs personnes.

-Qui c'est?-demanda une voix qu'elle reconnut comme celle de Naruto.

-C'est Sakura. Je crois avoir trouvé la cachette de Orochimaru. Alerte les autres et venez vers l'est. C'est au pied d'une cascade.

-C'est bon, bouge pas et ne les attaque pas seule.-dit aussitôt la voix de Neji.

-Compris, mais s'ils essayent de s'enfuir, je les arrêterai.-répondit Sakura. Elle éteignit de nouveau son communicateur et attendit. Mais à peine quelques instants plus tard, elle vit plusieurs ninjas sortir de sous la cascade. Elle reconnut aussitôt Kabuto.

-On doit trouver cet espion et s'en débarrasser avant de partir d'ici!-dit-il. "Hmm... j'aurais dû m'en douter... quelle idiote je fais d'avoir utilisé cette fréquence, c'est normal qu'ils m'aient entendue aussi..."-pensa la kunoichi. Rajustant son masque, elle dégaîna ses katanas et se prépara à passer à l'attaque. Elle sortit de sa cachette pour sauter sur la surface lisse de l'eau. Elle blessa trois ninjas sur son passage. Les autres se retournèrent aussitôt pour l'attaquer. Avec beaucoup de rapidité et d'agilité, elle les repoussa un à un. Mais ils revenaient inlassablement à la charge. Elle continua à les blesser là où elle le pouvait, mais elle commençait petit à petit à avoir le dessous, à cause de leur supériorité numérique. Non seulement étaient-ils une vingtaine contre elle, mais en plus, ils étaient d'un grade assez élevé. D'ailleurs, en les observant d'un peu plus près, elle reconnut certains comme des criminels très recherchés. Elle comprit assez vite qu'en combat corps à corps rien qu'avec ses katanas, elle n'avait aucune chance. Aussi, les rangea-t-elle et elle sortit une pillule de l'armée de son sac. Elle le croqua et sentit aussitôt son chakra décupler. Frappant ses mains l'une contre l'autre, elle exécuta quelques mudra. Aussitôt, la forêt, la cascade et tout ce qui les entourait disparut, pour être remplacé par une sorte de cimetière. Les tombes qui entouraient les ninjas s'ouvrirent et des squelettes en sortirent. Ils s'attaquèrent aux ninjas, qui avaient beau les frapper, ils ne disparaissaient pas. En même temps, on pouvait entendre des cris provenant d'un peu près partout, signalant la mort d'un ninja.

Plus loin du champ de bataille se tenaient deux silhouettes foncées. Les deux hommes regardaient le combat. Le plus grand avait un air de requin et portait un énorme sabre sur le dos. Le plus petit avait des longs cheveux et observait attentivement le combat avec ses yeux rouge sang. Tous les deux étaient des Akatsuki. Ils regardaient l'Anbu de Konoha se déplacer comme un éclair sur la surface de l'eau, effleurant les corps des ninjas immobiles. Ces derniers s'écroulaient et coulaient sans vie au fond du lac. Les deux Akatsuki savaient bien que leur immobilité était due au sort de Genjutsu dans lequel ils étaient plongés et que s'ils tombaient morts rien qu'au toucher de l'Anbu c'est parce que celui-ci utilisait des techniques médicales sur eux.

-Hmm.. j'ai entendu parler de ce ninja qui "tuait rien qu'au toucher". Mais qui aurait cru qu'il était si puissant?-demanda l'homme-requin.

-C'est une femme.-fit remarquer l'autre.-Chasseur, spécialiste Genjutsu et ninja médical. Elle a un contrôle de chakra parfait. Rien n'est du hasard dans ses techniques.

-Quelqu'un de sa trempe nous aurait été d'une grande utilité. Mais si c'est quelqu'un de Konoha, c'est perdu d'avance. Je me demande ce qu'elle vaut contre ton Dôjutsu et Genjutsu, Itachi...-continua l'homme-requin.-Mais... comment réagirait-elle si son illusion venait d'être brisée? Je me le demande...

Pendant son combat, Sakura avait bel et bien ressenti deux énormes sources de chakra, mais elle devait rester concentrée sur son combat. Il ne restait plus que trois adversaires, mais avant qu'elle ait pu les tuer, quelqu'un avait réussi à briser son illusion. Elle savait que ce n'était pas un des trois ninjas présents, son illusion était bien trop puissante. Se retrouvant de nouveau au pied de la cascade, les trois ninjas restants reprirent de l'assurance. Ils foncèrent en même temps sur la kunoichi. Celle-ci sortit plusieurs kunai de sa poche et les lança sur eux. Peine perdue. Les évitant facilement, ils s'apprêtèrent à la frapper. Elle esquiva les coups des deux ninjas arrivant de gauche et de droite, juste avant de donner un coup de pied au ninja qui venait d'apparaître devant elle. Celui-ci fut envoyé plusieurs dizaines de mètres plus loin, brisant des troncs d'arbre sur son passage. Finalement, un large chêne l'arrêta. Ils retomba avec un son mat sur le sol et ne se releva plus. Sakura, profitant de la fraction de seconde d'inattention de ses adversaires posa aussitôt sa main sur le front de chacun des deux ninjas. Ceux-ci s'immobilisèrent, avant d'être pris par de violents spasmes. Sakura atterit quelques mètres plus loin d'eux, juste avant... qu'ils explosent! Ils venaient littéralement d'exploser de l'intérieur, arrosant les alentours de litres de sang. Sakura en reçut une assez grande quantité. Elle venait de se débarrasser de tous ces gêneurs et pouvait enfin s'occuper de sa vraie cible: Kabuto. Celui-ci était resté calme durant tout le combat, observant son adversaire.

En même temps, les deux Akatsuki n'avaient pas bougé de leur place. Le corps du ninja qui s'était écrasé contre le chêne reposait à quelques mètres d'eux. Itachi sentait que l'homme à côté de lui était inquiet. C'était normal, après tout, ils venaient d'assister au combat d'un ninja dont les forces dépassaient de loin leur imagination. Jusqu'à l'instant présent, ils pensaient que la plus grande menace pour eux étaient les trois Ninjas de Légende, le gamin-Kyûbi, Naruto et Sasuke. Mais ils venaient de voir un ninja, une kunoichi qui plus est, faire preuve d'une puissance incroyable, capable de rivaliser avec celle des Ninjas de Légende, Sasuke ou Naruto. Le pire restant qu'ils ne savaient rien d'elle. Ils avaient, bien sûr, des espions partout les informant sur les agissements de leurs plus dangereux ennemis. Mais ils n'avaient aucun information sur cette fille, si ce n'est que ses pouvoirs. Ce qui était un avantage pour elle. Car elle pouvait se balader n'importe où librement sans que personne ne sache rien de sa véritable identité. Ils voulurent l'observer encore un peu, pour voir ce que donnait son combat contre Kabuto, mais durent renoncer à cette idée à cause des nombreux ninjas qu'ils sentaient approcher, sans nul doute les renforts de l'Anbu. Ils disparurent donc dans un nuage de fumée.

Quant à Sakura, elle était sur le point de commencer son combat, au moment où elle sentit les deux sources de chakra disparaître. Elle tourna légèrement la tête, comme pour vérifier. Kabuto le remarqua et sourit:

-Ils sont partis, il n'y a pas de doute là-dessus. Cela fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est plus vus, _Sakura_.-dit-il avec un sourire malicieux. La jeune femme resta immobile pendant un bout de temps, avant d'enlever son masque. Elle souriait aussi.

-Comment as-tu su que c'était moi?-demanda-t-elle.

-Mis à part toi, les seules personnes capables d'utiliser des techniques médicales pour assassiner sont Tsunade et moi. Or moi, je n'ai pas de disciple. Quant au Hokage, tout le monde sait qu'elle n'a eu que toi comme nouvelle disciple. Sachant ça, il n'est pas difficile de te reconnaître. Même si tu es devenue très puissante. Tu es là pour Sasuke, je suppose?

-Non. Orochimaru.

-Il est un peu vieux pour toi, non?

-Mais c'est qu'il a de l'humour! Je suis là pour le tuer. Et ce sera ton sort et celui de Sasuke si jamais vous vous en mêlez!

-Tu as beaucoup de courage, Sakura, mais tu n'es pas en état de tous nous tuer. Déjà, tu viens de gaspiller une grande quantité de chakra. Et il semblerait qu'avant ce combat tu aies eu une autre mission. Tes réserves de chakra sont bien trop basses pour mener ta mission à bien. Sans oublier que, même si tu viens à bout de moi, il t'est impossible de battre Sasuke!

-Hmm... On va vérifier ça tout de suite, n'est-ce pas?-dit-elle avec un sourire moqueur. Après l'exécution de quelques mudra, elle s'attaqua à lui avec quatre autres clones. Mais lorsque Kabuto se prépara à frapper la vraie Sakura, celle-ci disparut dans un nuage de fumée, laissant seulement ses clones derrière elle. Kabuto sourit, avant de s'attaquer aux clones. Lorsqu'il n'en restait plus qu'un, il vit trois autres clones apparaître à la surface de l'eau. Cette fois-ci par contre, il les ignora, ayant repéré la vraie Sakura dans un arbre proche. Il s'attaqua à elle. Mais à peine avait-il plongé son kunai dans l'abdomen de la jeune femme que celle-ci disparut. "Merde, c'était un clone! Elle m'a eu"-pensa-t-il. Il se retourna, juste pour voir quatre clones s'attaquer à lui. Il ne put que se mettre en position de défense, tandis que les clones l'attaquaient. Il fut coupé dans divers endroit, mais il réussit à se débarrasser des clones. La vraie Sakura se tenait à plusieurs mètres, au milieu du lac, souriante. Kabuto soigna rapidement ses blessures avant de se jeter sur elle. Il essaya de nouveau de la couper, mais il fut cette fois-ci opposé à une technique de transmutation. La voyant utilisier des techniques de débutant sur lui l'enrageait vraiment, surtout en sachant qu'il se faisait avoir. Il créa à son tour des clones, mais s'étant servi du multi-clonage, il en fit apparaître plus d'une centaine, qui fonçaient sur Sakura. Celle-ci ne bougea pas, toujours souriante. Levant ses deux mains, elle les claqua l'un contre l'autre. Aussitôt, des traits noirs, en forme de branches apparurent sur son visage et couvrirent tout son corps. Ses yeux devinrent blancs, tandis qu'elle rejetait sa tête et ses bras en arrière. Une énorme onde émana d'elle, détruisant les clones sur son passage. Kabuto fut repoussé, se cognant contre plusieurs arbres. Lorsque l'onde disparut, l'homme vit l'ampleur des dégâts. Sakura venait de tout raser à un kilomètre à la ronde. Elle se tenait au milieu d'un cratère fumant (l'eau ayant disparu). Elle regardait Kabuto, affalé par terre.

-J'ai un sceau dans lequel j'amasse du chakra depuis cinq ans. Il m'est impossible d'être à cours de chakra.-dit-elle. Voyant l'expression de Kabuto, elle ajouta:-Oui... c'est comme le sceau de Tsunade-sama. D'ailleurs c'est de là que provient l'idée.

Elle ne put cependant continuer, car d'autres ninjas du Son arrivèrent. Heureusement, les renforts de Sakura arrivèrent au même moment. Elle se tourna vers eux. Ils étaient tous là... tous ses amis. Elle reconnut Neji et, sachant que c'était lui le chef, lui dit:

-Je vais chercher Orochimaru et l'empêcher de partir. Rejoignez-moi lorsque vous avez fini.

-Mais, Sakura-chan, tu ne peux pas y aller seule!-protesta Naruto derrière son masque en forme de chien.

-Je n'y vais pas seule, Sai m'accompagne.-répondit-elle. Elle sortit un nouveau masque en forme de chat de son sac et l'accrocha sur son visage. Elle ne prit, cette fois, pas la peine de cacher ses cheveux. Elle se lança vers l'entrée de la grotte, enfouie sous des pierres, suivie par Sai. Elle fit exploser les pierres qui bouchaient l'entrée et se prépara à entrer, lorsqu'une petite voix l'arrêta. Elle se tourna, pour voir Hinata et Ino.

-Fais attention à toi.-dit Ino, tandis que Hinata acquiesçait derrière elle. Sakura sourit derrière son masque.

-Vous aussi.-Elle entra dans la grotte.

Le couloir était sombre à cause de l'explosion de chakra de Sakura qui avait détruit les lampes. Mais au bout de quelques mètres, il faisait assez clair. Sakura et Sai avançaient sans faire le moindre bruit. Au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient, le coeur de Sakura battait de plus en plus vite. Mais ce n'était ni du bonheur ne de l'excitation... c'était plutôt de la peur. Elle avait peur de revoir Sasuke.

-Si tu veux, je peux m'occuper de Sasuke.-dit Sai, comprenant son inquiétude.

-Non. Juste retiens-le le temps d'en terminer avec Orochimaru. Après, je m'occuperai de lui.-dit-elle. Ils finirent par arriver dans une énorme salle vide. Vide, mis à part les deux hommes qui se tenaient au milieu de la salle. Les voyant, Sakura et Sai s'arrêtèrent aussitôt.

-Tiens, tiens. Des Chasseurs de Konoha.-dit Orochimaru.-A ton avis, Sasuke, ils sont là pour toi ou pour moi?

-Pour moi.-répondit Sasuke en regardant Sakura. Il l'avait reconnue grâce à ses cheveux rose.-Elle est là pour me ramener au village.

Orochimaru regarda la jeune femme aussi. Celle-ci venait d'enlever son masque. Il lui sembla la reconnaître.

-Ne te crois donc pas si important, Sasuke.-dit-elle. Elle souriait.-Je suis là pour ton _**Sensei**_.

Elle avait pronocé le dernier mot avec tellement de haine, que même Orochimaru fut surpris. Néanmoins, il dit:

-Dis-moi Sasuke, ce ne serait pas la fille qui était avec toi le jour où je t'ai apposé mon sceau?

Sasuke acquiesça, sans quitter Sakura des yeux. La kunoichi venait de jeter son masque à terre et avait sorti une petite fiole de son sac. Elle en ingurgita le contenu.

-Alors, Sai, on fait comme convenu.-dit-elle, avant de se lancer sur Orochimaru. Sasuke s'interposa aussitôt, mais Sai l'écarta. Sakura asséna un coup de poing à Orochimaru, mais celui-ci s'écarta. Sakura frappa le sol, envoyant des pierres partout.

-Je vois. Tu es l'élève de Tsunade.-dit l'homme-serpent. Il invoqua deux énormes serpents, qui s'attaquèrent à Sakura. Celle-ci sortit ses katanas et, les imbibant de chakra, trancha la tête des deux créatures. "Elle est rapide"-pensa le vieil homme. Il essaya diverses techniques contre elle, mais sans succès. Au moment où Sakura allait enfin prendre le dessus, quelqu'un lui asséna un coup qui la fit voler en arrière. Relevant sa tête, elle vit Sasuke devant son sensei. Elle remarqua Sai, inconscient au pied d'un mur.

-Il est faible ton équipier.-dit Sasuke, un petit sourire moqueur sur les lèvres. Sakura s'attaqua donc à lui, mais Sasuke bloqua ses katanas aves son kusanagi. La kunoichi, profitant que les deux mains de l'homme soient bloquées, lui donna un coup de pied. Mais celui-ci la bloqua de nouveau, avec son genou. Cette fois, Sakura ne savait plus quoi faire. De coin de l'oeil, elle vit Orochimaru se préparer. Si elle ne réagissait pas très vite, il la tuerait. Elle prit aussitôt sa décision. Lâchant ses katanas, elle se tourna vers Orochimaru et reçut son kusanagi de plein fouet. Malgré l'arme qui s'enfonçait profondément dans son abdomen, elle réussit à placer sa main sur le visage de l'homme. Il fut aussitôt plongé dans une illusion. D'ailleurs, s'il n'y avait pas Sasuke, Sakura l'aurait sûrement tué. Sasuke se jeta sur Sakura, la renversant d'un coup de poing, avant de se précipiter sur Orochimaru, brisant l'illusion grâce à son Sharingan. Orochimaru était tiré d'affaire et pouvait continuer à combattre. Ce qui n'était pas du tout à l'avantage de la kunoichi. Sa blessure était très profonde et elle n'avait presque plus de chakra en réserve. Elle ne voyait qu'une seule manière de se sortir d'affaire. Elle s'approcha avec difficulté de Sai. Posant une main sur son front, elle lui rendit sa conscience.

-Va-t-en.-lui dit-elle.-Je vais en finir avec eux, mais pars.

-Sakura...-commença Sai, mais Sakura l'interrompit, lui ordonnant de s'en aller. Celui-ci ne put que s'exécuter. Sakura attendit qu'il disparaisse, avant de se tourner vers les deux autres hommes. Elle se mit la plus droite possible.

-Bien. Alors, c'est ici que tout se termine.-dit-elle. Elle frappa ses deux mains à nouveau ensemble. Elle allait faire sauter tout l'endroit, utilisant tout le chakra qu'elle avait dans son sceau.

_**Flashback**_

-Sakura, tu es sûre de vouloir ce sceau?-demanda Tsunade à une Sakura de quinze ans.

-Oui. J'en suis certaine.

-Très bien, mais sache une chose. Si jamais tu vides complètement ce sceau, tu en mourras! Ta vie dépend de ce sceau. S'il n'y a pas le minimum de chakra requis dedans, tu en perdras la vie.

-Je sais. Mais je le veux quand même.

-D'accord. Alors allons-y.

_**Flashback**_

"Si jamais tu vides complètement ce sceau, tu en mourras!"-disait la voix de Tsunade. Un larme perla le long de la joue de Sakura. "Pardonnez-moi, sensei, je n'avais pas le choix... Merci pour tout..."-pensa-t-elle, avant de relâcher son chakra.

Le combat de Naruto et des autres ninjas de Konoha fut interrompu par une énorme explosion, provenant de la grotte d'Orochimaru. S'étant arrêtés, les ninjas du Son en profitèrent pour fuire.

-Non! Sakura!-murmura Ino, sans pouvoir bouger. Ils virent alors Sai, blessé partout, sortir de la grotte. Les ninjas de Konoha se précipitèrent aussitôt vers lui.

-Où est Sakura?-demanda Naruto.

-Elle... elle a fait sauter toute la grotte pour pouvoir se débarrasser d'Orochimaru... et Sasuke.-répondit-il.

-Elle est... morte?-demanda Tenten, interdite. Baissant les yeux, Sai acquiesça. Tout le monde resta muet.

-Non... c'est pas... possible...-sanglota Ino, pendant que Shikamaru la serrait dans ses bras, essayant de la consoler. Tenten se moucha bruyamment, tandis que Hinata pleurait sans le moindre bruit. Même Neji ne put regarder autre chose que le sol. Naruto donna un violent coup de poing dans l'arbre le plus proche. Ses larmes coulaient le long de ses joues. "C'est encore la faute de cet enfoiré de Sasuke!"-pensa-t-il furieusement. Les onze ninjas retournèrent à Konoha rapporter le succès de la mission... et la mort de Sakura. Tsunade envoya aussitôt une équipe à la recherche de la kunoichi, mais ils ne la retrouvèrent pas. Des funérailles pour elle ont eu lieu le lendemain, même si le coffre était vide. Son nom fut gravé sur la stèle des héros morts au combat, en-dessous de celui d'Obito et d'Asuma.

On se souvient d'elle encore aujourd'hui...

**_Et voilou, c'est fini! La fin est un peu tristounette, mais j'ai un secret pour vous: il y a une suite! Hi hi hi..._**

**_Donnez-moi votre avis, pour voir si ma fic vous a plue et si la suite vous interesse!_**


End file.
